The Moon Children
by TheLoneStar6
Summary: Link and Tatl play the sick games of the Moon Children, and Link reflects on his life and those that are a part of it. Fourth story in my "Tales of Termina" series.


Link didn't even think as he ran towards the strange, swirling portal leading into the hungry maw of the Moon. All he knew was that was where Majora's Mask went, and he had to follow. A bright light blinded both him and Tatl, and the two of them felt as though their bodies were being stretched and pulled as whatever force was at work flung them somewhere else entirely. It took a minute for their visions to come back, and what they saw stupefied them. Within the Moon was a serene, grassy field. Lush, quiet, tranquil. Aside from the faint chirping of birds neither Link nor Tatl could see, there was no sound. The two of them could see butterflies hovering above the grass, but no living souls otherwise. In the center of the field stood a single, tall tree brimming with healthy green leaves.

What disturbed, even terrified, the duo the most was that there was a sky. One that was a beautiful shade of blue with clouds slowly drifting by. The worst part of it all was the sun. Within the Moon, a bright and cheerful sun shone from a sky that shouldn't exist, basking Link and Tatl in a warm light. "This place is wrong." Link said, breaking the near-silence of the field around them. "It's sickening…"

Tatl looked down at the boy, who was staring in open, unmasked horror at the beautiful scene before him. She felt herself agreeing, a place like this…it wasn't right. "It shouldn't exist. You're right, Link." The fairy tried to keep her voice calm, trying to be strong for the two of them. "We have to keep moving forward, though."

Link did the opposite. Turning around, he ran from the tree, Tatl following close behind. He didn't go far before stopping in his tracks, falling to his knees. The field ended far before the horizon. It seemed to simply…drop off and beyond its edge was some kind of mist, or perhaps strange clouds. Beyond them…nothing. Just clouds as far as Link could see. The clouds shifted and moved about, and for a split moment Link thought he saw something. Some kind of…rock or stone of some sort. The top of a mountain? The peaking crown of some ancient, unnatural building? Or, perhaps, a figment of his already strained mind. He blinked and the thing he saw, or thought he saw, was gone.

Shivering despite the pleasant warmth, Link hugged himself and stared off into the clouds. His mind had gotten more and more fragile as the Cycles had gone on. There had been a few times where he, and Tatl, believed he would finally lose whatever sanity he had left. "It shouldn't exist…It can't exist…It can't…It can't…" He murmured to himself, face going entirely pale.

"Hey! Hey, come on!" Tatl flew in front of Link's face, face going pale herself in worry for her friend. "It's okay. I promise it will be okay!" She nestled against his cheek as she spoke. "I know this place is…wrong. It's horrifying, I know. I'm scared too! But we have to keep going. We're so, so close to the end…And the Giants, they can't hold the Moon up forever…"

The Moon…Yes. The Moon. Somehow, Link had already forgotten that's where they were. Taking some deep breathes, Link calmed himself down, trying to put his mask back together as his friend comforted him. Strangely, there was no physical indication that the Moon they were in was struggling against the might of four deities on the outside. No shaking, no stirring. Just…calm stillness. "You're right…You're right." Link mumbled, standing up. "Majora's Mask. It has to be around here somewhere." He once more spoke in monotone, his face now behind his oldest mask.

For a moment, Tatl was about to remind Link of the conversation they had just outside the Clock Tower. That he didn't need to hide away. Then, she realized that this was less about keeping her or others at arm's length and more about trying to just…keep himself together. Just enough that he could push through this. "The only landmark is that tree. We'll start there, come on."

Nodding, Link followed as Tatl lightly lead him towards the tree. Before long, the two realized there were more than butterflies and unseen birds within this eldritch place. Running about the tree were four children, a fifth one huddled at its base. It was disturbing enough to see other people in an area like this, but it was the masks they donned that put the two on alert. The four mobile children wore the masks of the four cursed guardians that Link had to defeat over and over again across countless Cycles. The fifth child wore Majora's Mask itself. Aside from the masks, the children were dressed in white, vaguely religious robes. If Link had to guess, it would be Majora they worshiped, who else? Though, frankly, he didn't want to even remotely think of such things.

Link almost drew his sword as one of the children, wearing Gyorg's Mask, got near. He stopped himself when the child went right past him, not even glancing in Link's direction. Strangest of all was how still and unthreatening the Majora's Mask child was. None of them seemed even remotely hostile. "Do you think it's a trap?" Link asked quietly.

"I…I don't know…" Tatl answered unhelpfully. She gazed at the children moving about the field, along with the lone and sitting child. "Maybe…Maybe talk to one of them. Just be careful."

A dark temptation to unsheathe his sword and strike all of these children down crossed Link's mind. Surely they couldn't be human. No human could live in a world like this. Right? Still, a creeping feeling within him said that wasn't the right choice to make. Instead, he approached the nearest child, the one wearing Odolwa's Mask, the chipped and ancient wooden object seeming to peer down into Link's soul.

Before Link could so much as open his mouth, the child looked up to the sky. "…Ahhh…Nice weather…isn't it?" He asked, his voice casual and leveled. It was at this point that the Hylian realized the boy, along with the others, resembled the Happy Mask Salesman, at least their hair did. What that could possibly mean was lost on the young hero. What he also noticed was the four mobile children seemed to be his age, twelve years old. Without waiting for a response, the mysterious child looked back down towards Link. "Masks...You have...a lot. You, too...Will you be...a mask salesman?"

Somewhat put off by the stilted speech, Link's eyes widened a bit at his question. A mask salesman, and him _too_ being one. Somehow…these beings, not children or humans at all, but creatures, were connected to that strange, smiling man. It took Link a moment to realize that the entity was waiting for a response. Licking his dried lips, the boy in green shook his head. "No…I won't."

That seemed to be the answer that the thing wanted to hear. Link could practically hear it smiling beneath its mask. "Then I'll play with you. So...the masks...Give me some..." The thing reached out an expecting hand, making Link flinch despite himself.

There was a long pause, Link not sure on what to do. He looked up to his fairy companion, the not-child before him not seeming to mind. "What should I do?"

"Maybe…Maybe something good will happen if you give it one." Tatl said, sharing Link's belief that the thing before them couldn't possibly be a child. The creature didn't react in any way to Tatl referring to it in such a way. It simply stood statue-still; hand outstretched. "Give it one of the masks you don't want, or even hate."

Throughout his quest, Link had held on to each and every mask he obtained, even ones that he had no use for or outright despised. He never really understood why, though. In some cases, he made the excuse that the mask in question was a gift, so couldn't throw it away. Yet there was one mask that was neither useful nor a gift that for reasons unknown even to him…he held on to. This was the one he would give up. Reaching into his bag, Link produced the most loathed mask in his collection.

The All-Night Mask: The only mask that Link actually bought rather than earning in some way. A revolting object that he at one point thought would bring about a Perfect Cycle where he could help everyone with their problems. Only it turned out to be a curse, once used as a torture advice to force insomnia on helpless victims in the past before finding its way to Link's hands.

Link had to resist the urge to throw the item in the entity's face, and instead simply handed it over. The thing in Odolwa's Mask placed the object in its cloak, where it seemed to almost vanish. The being let out a small laugh, an odd laugh. "Thanks...You...You're a nice person...Aren't you?" It asked, a question that surprisingly made Link feel cold inside. He tried to help people as best he could yet…he never thought to describe himself as being a nice person. Not once. "Hide-and-seek...Let's play." It continued, snapping Link out of his thoughts. "All right…I'll…hide…"

Once more, Link and Tatl found themselves blinded by a white light as they were whisked away.

As their vision returned, the duo saw that they were in a strange, small dungeon of sorts. One with a bottomless bit and some platforms to traverse. Thankfully, it did not take them long to get through it. Noteworthy enough, it took the Deku Mask to get through the dungeon, it being impossible to do so any other way. "Just like in Woodfall…" Tatl had murmured to herself as Deku Link glided through the air at one point.

Soon, the monster in Odolwa's Mask was found, standing in a small room. One with four grimacing, short totems with a wall painted with clouds like that of a child's nursery. Not that Link would know. When approached, it nodded, almost as if in approval. "…You found me…" It droned. "Hey...I want...more...masks..." It said, pausing as though human speech was something it was just getting used to. Like before, it reached out a hand expectantly towards Link.

"Just go ahead and give it another. It only wanted one before, maybe that will be the case now." Tatl said, though still giving the small creature a wary look.

Something inside Link compelled him to do as asked. It just felt like…this was what he was supposed to do. Reaching into his bag once more, Link pulled out another undesirable mask from the lot.

Romani's Mask: Every time Link looked at it, he was reminded of his fear of growing up, of taking on the form he had been forced into two years ago, yet five years in the future. If only Cremia knew how cruel of a gift this had been…

Link was glad to see the mask vanish within the creature's cloak, knowing in his bones he'd never have to lay eyes on it ever again. "Heh, heh...Thanks...You're...nice." The thing said, its laugh somewhat stiff and hollow. It was as if it knew it was supposed to laugh, but not quite sure how to. "Umm...Can I ask...a question?" It asked, tilting its head to the side ever-so-slightly. It continued on, not waiting for an answer. "Your friends...What kind of...people are they? I wonder...Do those people...think of you...as a friend?"

Once more, Link felt cold inside at the monster's questioning, but far worse this time. It was like the thing pretending to be a child knew exactly what kind of button to push within Link's heart. His friends back in Hyrule…Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Malon, Zelda…they had done so much for him in the past two years. They did everything they could to try and put his mind back together after it shattered. So much time, so much devotion. They were so, so much better than he deserved. He hadn't earned the friendship of a single one of them, yet they tried _so hard_ to make him whole again. Then, there was…Navi. She was out there somewhere, waiting for him to earn her friendship back, to prove he was worthy.

But…did they really like Link?

The boy had accepted Saria's love, ever since he was eight he realized she had truly, sincerely loved him. That much he knew, deep in the center of his heart. The rest, though…did they truly like him? Despite his insistence on the contrary, they saw him as the Hero of Time. He wasn't a hero. He was a failure whose inability to fight allowed an entire timeline to fall into darkness. So many people had died and suffered while he slept away for seven years. He wasn't a hero. Just a disgusting, scared child. Yet, his friends foolishly believed him to be a hero, and he had wondered if they didn't simply feel they owed him back for his efforts, even though he wasn't good enough to stop so much death. What if, if he ever regained his mind, they decided their debt was paid and dropped him? Did any of them aside from Saria…did they truly like him at all? Did Malon actually…

Link's disastrous train of thought was interrupted as, not having even given an answer, Link was yet again blinded along with Tatl.

When their eyesight returned, Link and the fairy found themselves back in the field, right where they first appeared. Once more, the boy dropped to his knees, trying to hold himself together. "Link?! Link, what's wrong?!" Tatl asked, flying in front of his face. She, however, felt she knew exactly what the problem was. Though Link may not have known it, his mask dropped completely when that thing asked its question, his face etched in horror. "Don't let that thing get to you, okay?"

"It just…how did it know? How did it know how to get to me?" Link asked, once again finding himself shivering despite the summer-like temperature in this abomination of a world.

"…I don't know." Tatl answered honestly. "But you have at least one friend with you right now: Me. No matter what, I think of you as a friend, okay? I'll be here with you each step of the way."

Link let the words sink in, feeling a bit better when he realized that Tatl was right. At the moment, she was his friend and she'd be there for him. "Tatl…one more time…promise me that we'll always be friends. Please." He looked up at her with a desperate, pleading look that made her heart threaten to snap in two.

Tatl couldn't find it in her to be offended at his wariness, even after they went through so much together. She knew he was broken and would never find him at fault for such thoughts. "I promise we'll be friends. Forever." She said warmly.

"…Thank you…" Taking a minute to compose himself, Link once more donned his usual mask and went back to the tree. He instantly noticed that the pretend-child in Odolwa's Mask had vanished to parts unknown. Perhaps he would need to play with all the children here.

With that in mind, Link approached the being wearing Goht's Mask. As Link got close, the entity mirrored the actions of the previous one and looked up towards the sun for a brief moment. "…Ahhh…Nice weather…isn't it?" It spoke in the same exact voice, down to the tone, as well. Just like before, it didn't await a response, turning its gaze down towards Link. "Masks...You have...a lot. You, too...Will you be...a mask salesman?"

Again? The same statements…same question. Link supposed he shouldn't be too surprised. The creature even looked exactly the same as the one in Odolwa's Mask, as much of it as he could see, at least. The mask itself being the only difference between the two. Once more, Link gave a short reply. "No…I won't."

Once more, just like the previous non-child, the thing in Goht's Mask seemed to approve of that answer. "Then I'll play with you. So...the masks...Give me some..." The thing said as it reached out to accept its demand.

"Go on…You have plenty you don't need." Tatl urged gently.

Link didn't need encouraging. Reaching into his bag, he took out the last mask that he could say he truly hated.

The Mask of Scents: A near-useless mask that only allowed Link to find truffles down in the Southern Swamp. The cursed thing couldn't help but remind the boy of one of the most disgusting monsters he ever had to face…

The being in Goht's Mask accepted the item, placing it within its cloak. To Link's surprise, it held out its hand again. "More…" It almost whispered.

Another mask? Link, still feeling compelled, reached into his bag once more, picking out another mask.

The Blast Mask: The single mask in Link's collection that he never wore a single time. It was simply too dangerous to even risk. A part of him still wondered who would create such a thing to wear on one's face.

Not even glancing at it, the entity placed the dangerous item in its cloak. The being let out a slight, fake giggle. "Thanks...You...You're a nice person...Aren't you?" It asked, Link choosing to ignore the question this time, having seen it coming. Just as he could have said the next words along with the creature. "Hide-and-seek...Let's play." It went on, not waiting for Link to give a response. "All right…I'll…hide…"

And so, Link and Tatl where spirited away to another mysterious dungeon. A cold, cave-like area that was surprisingly devoid of snow. Like last time, Link found himself having to use a transformation mask to help him along. Wearing the soul of Darmani III, he made short work of the obstacle course before him. "Where do you think this is?" Tatl asked as Link found the room the fake-child was hiding in and returned to normal. "Inside the Moon still?"

"…Probably. I honestly don't want to think about it." Link did everything in his power after his initial breakdown to not think about how this world worked.

Entering the room, Link wasn't surprised in the slightest to find the thing wearing Goht's Mask, or that the room was almost exactly the same as the one the being in Odolwa's Mask was hiding in. "…You found me…" It said when Link drew near. "Hey...I want...more...masks..." It reached its hand out once more.

Link already knew to take two masks out of his bag this time, feeling he was catching on to the rather simple pattern at play here.

The Troupe Leader's Mask: Link didn't even mean to take this one out, he had been grabbing for another one and got this one by accident. A mask he frequently forgot he owned, it did absolutely nothing to aid him in his quest…at least until now. Yet, in a way, it reminded him of himself, or rather, an opposite situation. He donned a mask of no emotion, yet this was one showing false emotion. Still, he would probably never think of it again after this was all over.

The Postman's Hat: A surprisingly heavy mask. Link never quite understood if it was truly weighed with the burden of its previous owner, or if it was just in his imagination. With the odd natures some of these masks had, the former was certainly plausible. Of course, at this point it was equally as likely that Link's lack of sanity made him believe in the weight enough that he felt it.

The two masks were tucked away somewhere within the being's clothing, never to be seen by mortal eyes again. "Heh, heh...Thanks...You're...nice." The thing said, not managing to give a convincing laugh. "Umm...Can I ask...a question?" It asked, making Link brace himself for whatever this thing would throw at him. "You...What makes you...happy? I wonder...What makes you happy...Does it make...others happy, too?"

Link's breathing stopped, face going pale. Once more, it seemed as though these things pretending to be children could worm their ways into his head. Happiness? He hadn't felt true happiness since Navi left him. She had taken that ability away with him as she departed. Sure, he could feel momentary gladness, relief, calmness…but real, honest happiness? At this point, he forgot what it felt like. He'd give up just about anything just to be able to experience it again…

What would make him happy, back when he could feel it, was being with his friends. Saria, Malon despite those times being in that decayed timeline, and of course Navi. He had to wonder if they enjoyed times like that was well. If it made them happy. Link couldn't imagine it did. Why would being near him make them, or anyone else, happy? That train of thought was simply incomprehensible to the boy, like trying to make sense of a paradox. He worked so hard at making people happy, those in Hyrule and Termina alike. In fact, he refused to confront Majora until this Perfect Cycle came about. He had to save everyone, to make all of Termina as happy as he could make it. He had to be a hero.

Just this once.

The piercing white light broke Link's concentration as he and Tatl were transported back to the field. The fairy looked down at her friend, checking on his condition. "Oh, Link…" She murmured when she saw silent tears streaming down his face.

It took Link a moment to even realize what was happening, and he quickly wiped the tears away. "I'm…I'm sorry, I…" He sniffed, forcing the tears to stop after just a few moments. "I didn't mean to…" Why did these questions get to him so badly? They were so simple, yet so far they struck him hard where it hurt the most. They were broad questions to ask, yet it felt like they were specifically for him and his situation in life.

"…Link, are you going to be alright?" Tatl asked, wringing her hands slightly. "Do…You need to go back? Play the Song of-"

"No!" Link shouted out desperately, then placing a hand over his mouth in shock. "…I'm sorry. That just…came out. No. I can't go back. I can't do all of that again. I can't…" He felt like he was going to cry again and felt absolutely revolted about it. "If I go back now…I won't be able to put myself through this all again. If I go back…I'll be trapped in this endless loop for eternity."

"…I understand." Tatl softly said. "At least…at least take a small break. Gather yourself."

Nodding, Link did just that. Sitting on the ground, he worked on putting his mask back together, which seemed to be breaking constantly now. He was so close; the end was finally in reach after…after…how long had he been in Termina? He had lost track at about six months, and time started to slip away from him, but he could swear several more months passed since. Yet…he couldn't say for sure.

After a couple of minutes, Link stood back up again. "I'm ready." He donned his mask once more and marched back towards the tree, Tatl silently following. To no surprise, the thing in Goht's Mask was missing now. Just two more times…He could do this twice more…

Approaching the thing in Gyorg's Mask, Link had the sense of déjà vu as it became aware of his presence. The abomination looked up towards the sun as it pleasantly shined down upon the revolting world below it. "…Ahhh…Nice weather…isn't it?" It mused, recycling the same speech as the previous two. It then looked towards the actual child. "Masks...You have...a lot. You, too...Will you be...a mask salesman?"

"No…I won't." Link replied, feeling almost like one of these creatures himself. He kept repeating the same words and actions. Was he truly any different than these puppets that gave off their own rehearsed lines?

For reasons Link still didn't quite understand, this yet again got the approval of the false child before him. "Then I'll play with you. So...the masks...Give me some..." Once more, a pale hand was raised, ready to take more of Link's collection away from him.

Still feeling the vague force telling him this was what needed to be done, Link rummaged around in his bag, which had gotten noticeably lighter since he arrived in this cursed, serene world. Before needing to be told, Link already knew he'd need three sacrifices this time.

Kamaro's Mask: Aside from aiding a pair of performers, Link had found no practical use for such a mask. It was an object that filled Link with dread upon looking at it, as it always made him wonder if he would ever linger after death. He couldn't imagine a worse outcome if he tried.

The Keaton Mask: Another mask that unnerved him, for different reasons. In a strange sense, more than the mask actually modeled after him, it made Link feel like he was pretending to be Kafei. At least, Kafei after he had been cursed. He didn't quite hate it but wasn't exactly unhappy to part ways with it either.

The Mask of Truth: Yet one more mask that Link didn't even like to look at. Sometimes a fantastical lie was better than a harsh truth, at least to him. He was just thankful he couldn't actually look into the minds of other people. He didn't think he'd be able to handle the things he'd see…

The boy couldn't help but feel a bit of relief when the three masks vanished within the creature's cloak. It let out an artificial laugh as the third mask was put away. "Thanks...You...You're a nice person...Aren't you?" It asked, Link once again not paying the question any mind. "Hide-and-seek...Let's play." Link once more felt temptation to talk alongside with the being but was almost scared about what it would do if he tried. "All right…I'll…hide…"

After Link and Tatl regained their sight, they found themselves in an unusual metal building. All that was before them was water and a pipe. As expected, Link would need the Zora Mask for this. The trial, if it could be called that, was simple. The pipe branched off into other rooms, but each wrong one had a path leading back to the start. As Zora Link took his third attempt, he wondered if the pretend-children would accept the transformation masks. He would never, ever give them up of course. They contained souls, he'd never allow those abominations to take them and…do whatever it was they did with the masks given. For all Link knew, the little monsters devoured them. Kamaro's Mask thankfully didn't seem to actually contain the dancer's soul, so he was able to freely give that up. "Not those three…never those three…" Zora Link muttered as he found himself in another wrong room.

After another few tries, Link found the thing in Gyorg's Mask, waiting for him in a room just like the other two. It didn't seem alarmed in any way as Link went from Zora to Hylian before its eyes. Though, he didn't really expect it to. "…You found me…" It monotoned. "Hey...I want...more...masks..." It made its demand with an outstretched palm.

Link already had his hand within his bag of masks before it could get halfway through its sentence. Another three masks to give up. At this point, Link was starting to run out of ones that he had never found much use for. Then again, what use did most of them have to him now?

Bremen Mask: An item Link never should have gotten. There was never a point in his life that he ever felt like a leader. He could barely get others to see his point of view, let alone lead anyone without the use of magical items. A true leader could get others to follow through words alone.

Don Gero's Mask: Link had idly wondered once or twice just where this mask came from. Just about every other one he owned had some trackable origin…but not this one. Link didn't feel as though he'd miss talking to frogs anytime soon, either way. Maybe one day he'd get other Hylians to understand his words and how he felt…

The Great Fairy Mask: The first mask of true worth to be given up. It was certainly…interesting in design, but without it, he'd never be able to have reformed the Five Great Fairies of Termina. Now that they were back together, permanently, he had no more use for it. He envied the magical beings, able to just…be put back together…

The last mask disappearing inside the white cloak, the thing in Gyorg's Mask spoke up once more. "Heh, heh...Thanks...You're...nice." It showed its gratitude just as Link expected it to. "Umm...Can I ask...a question?" A part of Link wanted to say that it couldn't ask him anything. He wanted to yell at it to just stop talking…but the words died in his throat. "The right thing...What is it? I wonder...If you do the right thing...Does it really make...everybody...happy?"

The right thing…that was the easy part. Helping people resolve their problems. That was the right thing. Link could say that with confidence. It was the last part of its question that got to Link. Sure, he could make others happy. He made many people in the land of Termina happy countless times. Should…he be included in 'everybody' though? He helped people, it was in his nature and something he strived for, never really knowing the reason. It was just…instinct to him. Yet, no matter how much joy he managed to bring others…he just felt empty inside. Unfulfilled. He could play a song, kill a monster, get an item…and it'd make someone happy. Just once, he wished it was that easy for him. Someone could come in and, by day's end, he'd be happy and satisfied.

Just once.

Before he knew it, Link found himself in the field once more with Tatl. His fists were clenched in enraged fists as he glared at the tree. "How are you feeling, Link?" The fairy asked.

"…Angry. Why do they keep…asking me those sorts of questions? They don't even wait for my answer." He looked up at Tatl. "Can they…can Majora…feel how much the words hurt? Is this just a game it's playing?"

"Probably." Tatl answered, though having no true way of knowing. "It wouldn't surprise me. Maybe we should stop playing, then. Forget the fourth thing pretending to be a child. Just go to the fifth one. Don't let Majora play with your head any longer…"

"No. No, I have to do this. I won't let Majora beat me. I swear I won't." Putting himself together yet again, Link went towards the tree. Tatl wanted to argue…but couldn't bring herself to. Now there were only two children-like monsters. One sitting, one roaming. Link approached the thing wearing Twinmold's Mask.

The entity played the part of the other three just as Link expected it to. It looked up towards the sun, which hadn't moved an inch since Link arrived. He had a feeling it never would, no matter how much he lingered. "…Ahhh…Nice weather…isn't it?" It asked rhetorically before looking down at Link. "Masks...You have...a lot. You, too...Will you be...a mask salesman?"

Taking a deep breath, Link answered once more. "No…I won't." He couldn't help but wonder what this question meant. The other questions these not-children asked him shook him to his core. The one about being a salesman was just…unusual to him. The fact that these things took on the appearance of a younger version of the Happy Mask Salesman was far stranger. They had to just be projections of Majora, right? Why choose such a form?

Once more, the creature was satisfied with Link's response. "Then I'll play with you. So...the masks...Give me some..." It reached out, ready to accept the masks that Link would undoubtedly offer it.

Of course, it would want four masks at once. Link quickly did the math and knew he had plenty to spare without ever having to give up a transformation mask…or the one crafted four years ago.

Kafei's Mask: It was unusual that there were two very different masks that made Link feel like the same person. It was almost a bit silly, but he was hoping he wouldn't have to give up this mask once the process started. It just felt…important to him, probably because it was the start of his quest to reunite two people in love. As uncanny as it looked, it still represented the love of a mother that wanted to see her son again one day. Something Link would never, ever get to experience.

The Captain's Hat: With the Stalchildren, and Ikana in general, now at rest, this mask had no more use to Link, or anyone else. It still served a reminder for his desire to rest forever. Even now he was so exhausted. He just wanted to sleep so badly.

Gibdo Mask: Another mask that no longer held any power within it. Sometimes when Link gazed on it, he remembered Pamela and her father holding each other. The pangs of envy that Link would always feel made him ashamed.

Garo's Mask: The final of the trio of undead masks. It was amazing the sorts of things that could keep one tethered to the world of the living after death. Sadness, regret, anger, willpower, loyalty…It seemed there was just no place for a happy spirit in the world of the living. Once more Link found himself wondering if he would linger after death…

The fourth mask vanishing, the thing in Twinmold's Mask gave a laugh equally as fake as the other three did. "Thanks...You...You're a nice person...Aren't you?" Link wondered why they talked with so many pauses. Maybe it was simply to unnerve him. "Hide-and-seek...Let's play." Finally, the last game he would have to play. "All right…I'll…hide…"

Link and Tatl soon found themselves in a small room, a single exit being all the space had to offer. They noticed that the markings on the wall were ones seen within the land of Ikana. Seemed fitting. This dungeon was an endurance test of sorts, Link being forced to fight some of the most powerful creatures he had faced in Termina save for the holders of the cursed masks themselves. He managed to get through without serious injury, thankfully. He approached the final door, putting his sword away. "…I never, ever want to have to fight again after this." He said to Tatl. "I'm so tired of it."

"I don't blame you, Link." Tatl said, resting on Link's shoulder. "Once Termina is saved, you'll be able to put that sword away permanently." Of course, she had no way of knowing for sure, but she didn't want to say so.

"I hope…" Link muttered as he entered the room where the thing with Twinmold's Mask was waiting for him that was once more a copy of the previous three hiding rooms.

"…You found me…" The creature said without a hint of surprise, or really any other emotion. "Hey...I want...more...masks..." For the last time, Link watched as an abomination masquerading as a child outstretched its hand towards him, ready for more masks.

There was really no getting around giving these last four up, was there? With no other option, he opened up his nearing-empty mask bag and took out the only four masks he could give…

The Bunny Hood: The ability to run fast was absolutely critical to achieving this Perfect Cycle. It was strange, because the Bunny Hood that Link obtained in Hyrule had no such power. Perhaps Termina was simply a special world where masks of any kind could have some sort of ability.

The Couple's Mask: Though lacking in any kind of practical use, save for stopping an argument, this was a mask Link had dreaded giving up. It was the last addition to his collection, and the one he worked the longest and hardest to get. Not to mention just how important of a gift it was. Link had pondered marriage for a while after getting it, and Tatl eventually told him he was too young to be so concerned about such things. She was right, of course, but that subject still lingered in his mind at times…

The Giant's Mask: The main reason Link was so hesitant on giving this up was due to the danger it possessed. Link had zero real idea of what happened to the masks these creatures took. What if they really kept these masks given? No…No, if Majora wanted to use these masks, it would just take them from Link right when he entered the Moon…right?

The Stone Mask: The very hardest mask for Link to surrender. So much so that a sick part of him nearly wanted to give up a transformation mask instead. His favorite addition to the collection, he could hide away from the world whenever he wanted, yet not actually be alone. It was so perfect, why did he have to give it up?

Link stood there, Stone Mask in hand as the monster before him held the other side of the mask. The thing didn't struggle against Link, or let it be known that it was becoming impatient at all. It simply stood perfectly still, not even seeming to breath, as it waited for Link to let go. "Link…You have to give it up." Tatl gently said. She knew how much the mask meant to him; he had made it quite clear on more than one occasion.

"…What if I refuse? Maybe it will just accept three." He bargained, knowing the effort was fruitless. "Maybe it won't take my mask away…"

"…Link, you have to let go." Tatl flew between him and the thing with Twinmold's Mask. "Think of this as a chance to never have to hide away again. It can help you grow, letting this mask disappear."

Of course, Link knew she was right, but he still wracked his brain, thinking of any other solution. He could play the Song of Time and try to find some other mask to give up. But Link had already decided this had to be the last Cycle. He couldn't try and recreate that Perfect Cycle. Never. With one last glance at the Stone Mask…Link let go, watching as it disappeared forever within the beast's cloak.

"Heh, heh...Thanks...You're...nice." It didn't seem the slightest bit annoyed with how long Link took to finally give it what it wanted. "Umm...Can I ask...a question?" Link had the dark feeling that this question was going to be the worst one yet...but did nothing to stop it. "Your true face...What kind of...face is it? I wonder...The face under the mask...Is that...your true face?"

It was like an arrow piercing into Link's very being. It knew. This thing knew about him, everything there was to know, most likely. It was toying with him, trying to break him down. Grind him into dust before the final battle. This monstrosity knew about the mask Link kept having to put back together and maintaining for four years. That was the only thing that made any sense. Link so desperately wanted to keep his true face out of sight, but it just got so hard. He was so tired of pretending. He didn't want to have to hide away anymore, but he felt he had to. How else could he be acceptable to others? No one should ever have to see the real Link. The real Link was a disgusting, frightened little boy that couldn't save his own kingdom. The Goddesses were fools to trust him with such tasks. He was just so, so tired. So tired of being relied on. Why did he have to keep doing such terrifying, dangerous things? He was just a kid! A scared kid that just wanted to live a quiet, peaceful life with Saria. Was that so wrong? So selfish? So terrible that the very creators of the world he lived in determined he couldn't be allowed to have such an existence? He had to put the mask on day after day, week after week, month after month and try to keep it together so he could deal with all these pressures, on top of everything else he had to deal with.

He just wanted rest.

Link hadn't even noticed at first when he and Tatl were placed back in that beautiful, green field. Once he did, he collapsed to his knees yet again. For the first time in so long, he screamed out in frustration, in anguish, in pain. A long, pained yell that startled Tatl as her friend clutched the sides of his head and broke out in tears once more. "Link, please calm down! I know it's hard! I know! Please, just stay with me for a little longer!"

It wasn't so much the questions that broke Link so violently, but it was that Majora, the horrible dark god that it was, knew so much about him. Something about that was just so…terrifying to the boy that it struck him where it hurt the most each and every time. At first, Link didn't respond to Tatl's words. He simply let out cries and sobs for who could even tell how long as the fairy did her hardest to comfort him. A part of her worried this could be his breaking point, the part of the quest where his sanity snapped for good. Thankfully, she was wrong. When enough time passed, Link calmed down. His screams stopped, the tears dried up, and he stood on his two feet. "…I'm sorry, Tatl." He said, doing all he could to keep his mask on.

"No, no. You don't need to apologize. You've been so brave for so long, it's okay to let go a little." The fairy gently argued. "We're almost there, Link. We're so close."

"I'm scared." Link replied, trying to keep his voice level. "I'm so scared of going near that tree again."

"I know, I understand. I'm scared too." Tatl admitted, flying down to Link's hand. "But we have to. One more trip, and it's all over. We can finally put this quest behind us." She gripped his right index finger with her tiny hands, pulling at it with all her strength. "Come on, I'll be with you each and every step. Just one more time…"

This wasn't the Tatl that Link had met. She was so…different from the fairy that helped the Skull Kid steal Epona and his Ocarina away. So much kinder, almost nurturing. Almost…like Navi. These all sounded like things Navi would say to him. "…You think I can do this?"

"I know you can." Tatl said, still pulling at Link's hand, but too weak to actually lead him along with her. "No one else can do it but you. I have faith…"

That was the final push. His mask hardening again, Link allowed Tatl to slowly lead him towards that lone tree. "Thank you, Tatl…I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Tatl replied as she kept pulling onto Link as they went towards the final battle. "You did so much on your own. You've been so brave."

"I'm not brave. It's all a lie." Link argued. "Just a mask."

Tatl shook her head, though the light she gave off hid it. "You did everything you had to, and more. You fought so hard, despite your fears. That's bravery. You need to just hold onto that, just for one last fight."

Link had no answer for that. He didn't feel brave. He never felt as though he ever had true Courage. Before he could formulate a good reply, the two arrived at the tree once more, the only inhabitant being the thing in Majora's Mask. It still sat at the tree's base, curled into a small ball. Looking down at the ground, it spoke.

"...Everyone has gone away, haven't they?" It said. To Link's horror, it spoke with genuine emotion, unlike the others. It sounded so…sad. So alone. So afraid. The part that terrified Link was that it spoke in his voice, specifically from when he was ten. He also noticed that the thing was also smaller than the rest…about Link's size from two years ago.

After having just put himself together again, Link felt as though he would be physically ill. His own childhood voice talking to him. A crazed part of Link's head felt pity for the child…no, the thing pretending to be a child. He wanted to kneel down and hug it, to console it and tell it that everything would be okay. Link wanted to let it know that it wouldn't be alone forever, that one day its own Guardian Fairy would…

No. No. No. Link had to shake such thoughts out of his head. This was what Majora wanted. It wanted to mess with him a little bit more just as the final battle was about to begin. "Stay strong, Link…" Tatl urged, having let go of Link's hand and hovering just above his head.

"Will you play…with me?" The creature asked, once more sounding just as Link did as he nearly begged the meaner Kokiri children to just give him a chance, to play with him just once.

Link closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Had to keep calm. Or, at least, pretend to be calm. He could do this. This one last thing, he could do it. "Yes."

The creature stood up, showing off just how short it was compared to the other four. "You don't have any masks left, do you?" Link felt relief as this thing didn't want the transformation masks for whatever reason. Or, more horrifying, his own personal mask. "Well, let's do something else." It continued on. "Let's play good guys against bad guys...Yes. Let's play that." The thing's voice evened out a bit, but it still spoke as a younger Link.

As the monster talked, it pulled something out from some space within its cloak. It produced a mask. A mask that Link could feel the energy radiating out of. Cautiously, he took it, and felt his blood run cold at its appearance. It was…him, but as an adult. The colors were different, of course. This mask had ancient white hair with a blue hat. War paint adorned its face and it stared up at Link with black, empty eyes. And yet…Link swore he saw just the tiniest shimmer of light. Life deep within the mask, wanting to get out.

_The Fierce Deity Mask._

The words popped into Link's mind on their own, and he chose not to ignore them. That must be the mask's true name. It certainly looked fierce and seeing an image of his adult face shook Link to his center…but he still held strong. He held strong even as he swore a dark whispering filled his skull, seeming to come from the mask itself…

"Are you ready?" The small abomination asked. "You're the bad guy. And when you're bad, you just run. That's fine, right?" It stopped there, actually seeming to be awaiting an answer.

"…_Are_ you ready, Link?" Tatl parroted, seeing how Link eyed that mask. She could see its resemblance to the boy, clear as day. It certainly seemed to spook him, and she felt the same way. Something about that mask was just…wrong. Something lurked within it, something not of the mortal world…

Was he ready? Well, that was an easy question to answer: What choice did he have? He couldn't run, couldn't turn back the clock. There was nothing else for him to do but accept. Link didn't know if he would, or even should, use this new, dark mask…but there had to be a reason it was given to him. Looking up at Tatl, he nodded. "I'm ready, Tatl." He said, his own mask hiding his feelings of terror. He then looked back at the pretend-child before him. "I'm ready, Majora."

"Well…" The thing mused, still putting on that fake voice. "Shall we play?"


End file.
